Holidays In The City - A Collection of Holiday Shots
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Elliot and Olivia and the holidays. There's some fluff in here, and there's some smut too. Set in various seasons from 1 to 20. Rated M for language and content. Really just a lovely collection of Elliot and Olivia related holiday shots. Happy Holidays to all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sooo...this is the first of my compilation of Holiday related one-shots/two-shots. I'm gonna try and get as many in as possible for this month, so please, bear with me here haha**

 **This first one is the first part of a two-shot called 'Let It Snow'. It's set in season 12, and Elliot and Olivia are a couple. They are prepared to head off for a few days off together upstate, when the snowstorm decides to throw a wrench in their plans and trap them together, at the precinct.**

 **Enjoy this first part guys!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Let It Snow [ONESHOT]**

 **Part 01**

The time had reached 4:30, the grey skies were starting to darken, and the temperature was slowly dropping to the lower twenties, well below freezing. The 16th precinct of Manhattan was shutting down for the most part; most of the detectives and officers in the three units within the precinct had gone home. Yet in the Special Victims Unit, there were still a couple detectives who were racing to finish their work.

Elliot and Olivia were just a few more files away from being free for the next five days, during which they would be spending time upstate in the Stabler family cabin as part of an early Christmas celebration with the kids considering they'd be working on the actual holiday. The older kids had already gone ahead a couple days earlier and had already sent several pictures to their phones, showing how much fun they were having in the snow, especially little three-year-old Eli. The influx of cases that had been coming over the next few days had finally calmed down and the two detectives were desperately trying to finish their work, so they could get started on enjoying their days off. For Elliot and Olivia, they were especially excited to enjoy their days off and enjoy some down time together. It had been a busy couple of weeks with all the cases that seemed to roll in this time of year, and the two just wanted some time together without the work looming over them.

It was getting later in the evening, and they were the only two left in the squad room, apart from Captain Cragen, whom was still in his office. Munch and Fin had finished their work and left about an hour ago as their shift had ended, and now Elliot and Olivia were racing to finish their work as well.

Elliot looked up from his work, allowing for a moment to just look at the beautiful woman across from him. She was so engrossed in paperwork that she didn't even realize that he was staring at her. He took the moment to simply take in her appearance; her brunette locks were swept up into a messy yet stylish updo and was held together by a hair clip, and her naturally bronzed skin stood out perfectly against the light blue turtle neck sweater she was wearing which hugged her torso perfectly. He knew the tight black slacks hugged her hips perfectly, the black heeled boots gave her some extra height. She wore a bit of eye liner and some shimmering lip gloss and mascara. She wore the small diamond ring on her finger that she always wore – a gift from her late mother all those years earlier – and the pale pink nail polish contrasted perfectly against her skin. Her brown eyes shimmered in the dim lights of the squad room, allowing them to look like melted chocolate.

She looked so fucking beautiful, and he was so lucky. He had been able to call her his girlfriend for two years now, since about two weeks after his divorce had been finalized. His kids were fine with it straight away; in fact, they were the ones who were encouraging him to ask Olivia out as quickly as a day after the divorce was final simply because they loved Olivia and only wanted her to be with their father. The upcoming holiday would be the couple's second one together, and they were more than excited to spend it together, even if they had to work. The next few days would at least give them time to have an early holiday celebration, but either way, they were just glad to be spending it together.

"Elliot!"

He jumped slightly; the sound of her voice brought him back to the present and he now focused on the fact that she was looking over at him with a curious look on her face. His lips curled into a smile and he raised an eyebrow; "What?"

"I said your name three times," she giggled a bit as she slapped a few files onto his desk; "Sign these please?"

"I'm trying to finish my own paperwork," he gave her a look before smirking; "Besides, you told me my handwriting looks like Eli's scribbles, so I can't be forging your signature."

"Sign _your_ name, you ass; I already signed mine." She leaned her elbows on her desk as she signed off on another file.

"How the hell are you almost finish before me when we had the same amount of work?"

"Because I didn't keep stopping to stare," she looked up with a smirk on her lips, "Finish your damn work so we can leave; I have plans."

"Oh, do you?" he chuckled as he focused his gaze back on the open file in front of him.

"I do," he listened as her voice dropped an octave to the flirty tone that she only took with him; "Involving you, a bed, and the lace and silk set I have on under these clothes."

She then let out a laugh when she watched him drop his pen and slowly lift his head to look at her, his blue eyes now having gone a shade darker as he stared at her. She tilted her head and fiddled with the collar of her sweater; "Hurry up and finish, Elliot; I would like to get out of here _today_."

"I would finish if I could get these rather distracting and unholy images of you out of my head," he playfully tossed a pen over at her; "Stop annoying me."

"It's my job to annoy you, honey." She replied before laughing as a paperclip came flying across at her.

While he went back to working on his own paperwork, she took a moment herself to simply watch him for a bit. Elliot Stabler was all anger and yells at work when he needed to intimidate the scum of the Earth during interrogations, and with his six-foot tall frame and muscles from years in the Marines and on the police force, he could definitely be scary and a little intimidating. But behind closed doors – the side seen by his children and his girlfriend – there was this loving, kind soul with a touch as gentle as a butterfly and a bunch of much needed cuddles and kisses after long days. Olivia loved both sides of him; they were what made him _Elliot –_ the man she had fallen in love with so long ago.

There were times where she couldn't believe that he was actually _hers_ now; she had to actually pinch herself still and remind herself that it wasn't a dream and that it hadn't been a dream for two years now; they were actually a couple who had been living together uptown for a year and a half. She would never forget that day two years ago when he showed up at her old apartment door with Chinese food and beer, never forget how he confessed his feelings for her after they had their dinner, and never forget the feeling of his lips on hers for the first time. Everything was perfect in that moment, and in the last two years, their relationship had only continued to go from strength to strength. The kids loved their relationship as well and were all incredibly supportive, and even Kathy – his ex-wife and the mother of his children – was happy for them as well.

Everything was great, and for the first time in forever, she actually truly happy, and it was all thanks to the man sitting across from her.

She jumped when a paperclip hit the side of her in the forehead, bringing her from her thoughts. She blinked and focused, now realizing that he was staring at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Now who's staring?"

She simply laughed and tossed a pen at him before turning her attention to the last of her work.

An hour later, Cragen had gone and the two detectives had finally finished their paperwork. Elliot was taking their completed files into Cragen's office while Olivia shut down their computers. Maureen had called about twenty minutes earlier and told them to be careful as the snow was really starting to fall, to which Elliot and Olivia promised to be careful and told them that they would see them in a few hours. Olivia pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag and phone and phone charger, before looking up as Elliot made his way over. He pulled on his own coat and grabbed his keys and phone, before walking out of the squad room with her. Olivia slipped her arms around him while they waited for the elevator, and he draped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her into him.

"Five days off, just us…well the kids too, but we can have our fun too after they're asleep." He chuckled. She let out a laugh, stepping into the elevator with him once the doors slid open.

"I'm just excited to not have to think about work for the next few days." She spoke as she pressed the button for the first floor. Elliot pulled her in and pressed a sweet kiss onto her lips, squeezing her tightly while she laughed against him.

"Mm…what was that for?"

"Just because I love you," he pressed a kiss to her temple as well; "And I'm just really looking forward to these days off together."

"I am too, baby; we need it." She replied as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She kissed him again, before stepping out of the elevator along with him. They stopped in the lobby to pull on their beanies and scarves, before they then made their way to the door.

"Are we really the last ones here?" Elliot wondered as he looked around the lobby, noticing that the security guard at the front desk wasn't around either.

"I think everyone took the hint and got the hell out of here at a decent time," Olivia breathed out as she looked outside through the glass doors of the precinct; "Holy shit, it's really coming down out there now." A blanket of white snow was covering the streets and sidewalks and Elliot's SUV, and there seemed to be snow banked up to the bottom of the doors as well. She pushed on the door, only for her eyes to widen when the door wouldn't budge.

"Um...I think the door is stuck." She looked back at her boyfriend, a look of concern mixed with a bit of fear now being written all over her face. This wasn't good at all.

"Oh, hell no," Elliot moved around her and began pushing on the door, "I refuse to believe we're stuck in here…no." He pushed on the door again, groaning to himself when it wouldn't budge. He pushed a little harder again before hitting it; the sound his hand slapping against the metal of the door echoed throughout the empty lobby and caused Olivia to jump.

"Elliot, shit…" she ran her hand down her face, "Okay…okay…should we try the back door? This one isn't budging."

"Yeah, good idea baby, real good idea." He grabbed her hand and began tugging her down the hallways together, both of them practically running through the maze of hallways, past the janitor closets and file rooms and stock closets until they reached the doors to the back entrance of the precinct. Elliot dropped her hand and pushed the door, groaning to himself when that door wouldn't budge as well.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He sighed before looking at his girlfriend, who looked like she was ready to punch something; "Emergency exits?"

"We can try those too, but if these are frozen shut then do you really think those will open?" she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's worth a shot; just humor me." He told her. Olivia rolled her eyes but followed him nonetheless, internally grumbling the entire time as she just couldn't believe this had happened.

The two went around to the emergency exits, hoping that they would open yet cursing when the doors wouldn't budge as they were frozen shut. The ray of hope that they had in getting out of here tonight was starting to grow dimmer and dimmer, leaving them both frustrated as they exchanged a glance and shook their heads in despair. Olivia uttered a curse and kicked the metal door, before folding her arms across her chest as she pouted profusely. Elliot sighed and slipped his arm around her waist, leading her back upstairs to the squad room. Olivia tossed her bag onto her desk and flicked on her desk lamp before looking at Elliot, whom had just picked up the receiver to his desk phone.

"Please tell me you're calling someone to see if they can get us out of here?" she wondered. He nodded, holding up his finger for her to wait as he spoke down the phone; "Cap, we got a problem."

Olivia dropped her hat and coat into the chair as she perched herself on the edge of her desk, while listening to Elliot as he spoke to their captain. She listened as he told the older man about their situation, and her eyes widened when Elliot's loud voice boomed through the squad room with a simple; _"A few hours?!"_ which made her groan into her hand. He talked for a few more moments, then slammed the phone down and sighed.

"We should have left an hour ago, damn the paperwork." He muttered.

"Chief of D's would have ripped us a new one if that paperwork wasn't in on the morning we're due back, plus we would have thought about it the whole time we were gone," she pushed herself up from her desk and went around to him; "What did Cragen say, baby?"

"Said it could be a few hours before the road crews can get around here to clear the roads and the snow from outside the door, and that's _if_ the snow stops anytime soon," he stood between her legs as she had perched herself on the edge of his desk, "Sorry baby, I feel like our vacation is ruined already."

"It's not ruined, honey; we'll get out of here soon and then we can get on the road in the morning, and we'll still have a few days," she stroked her hands up and down his arms to calm him down, "Look, go get us some snacks from the vending machine, and I'll put some coffee on while I call the kids; let's just make the most of this sucky situation."

Elliot let out a breath and cupped her face, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks before kissing her quickly; "What would I do without you?"

"Hit things and sulk," she teased; "Go on; let's just kill some time or whatever."

"Snickers bars and cheesy Doritos?" he asked as he whipped out his wallet.

"You know me so well." She smirked. He laughed and headed out of the squad room, while she sighed and pushed herself off of his desk. She dialed Maureen's number while she moved around the room, wedging the phone between her ear and shoulder as she grabbed the can of coffee from their little cabinet and flicked the switch for the coffee pot. Maureen picked up after a few rings, and Olivia explained the situation to her as she pottered around and put the coffee on. Maureen groaned at the information but promised to look after her siblings, then told Olivia that she loved them both and made her promise that they'd be careful. Olivia promised to do so, and after relaying that she loved them all, their call was over. She turned around, only to find Elliot coming back in with a hand full of snacks. He dropped the treats onto their desks, before coming over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Snickers bars and Doritos are on your desk," he tucked some hair behind her ear; "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, just normal sibling bickering; Maur said they were about to eat some pizza and said to be careful and they love us."

"Normal sibling bickering means they're all gonna be ready to strangle each other soon; we need to get out of here." Elliot grumbled. Olivia laughed, draping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

"Hopefully we'll be out soon," she turned around and leaned up a bit to kiss his lips; "Let's just chill and eat our snacks; at least we still have power."

"Thank God for that." Elliot replied, squeezing her again while she laughed to herself. Since she was stuck in this precinct until God knows when, she was glad that it was with the love of her life.

A couple of hours later, the two were in the little break room together, sprawled out across the sofa as they watched some random Christmas movie on Elliot's phone while Olivia's phone was charging on her desk. Olivia laid on her back with her head on Elliot's arm while he was wedged between her and the back of the sofa, holding his phone with one hand while his other arm was around her. They had eaten their snacks and drank a couple cups of coffee, and they'd really been having a nice time just relaxing.

Well, they _were_ having a nice time until the lights suddenly blinked out, plunging them into darkness and silence as the dull hum from the building heating unit could no longer be heard.

Now this…this was officially the shittiest day they could have ever had.

* * *

 ** _Oooooh first part is done! Let me know what you guys think about this one! Until next time xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Here is part two (final part) of 'Let It Snow'. I hope you guys enjoyed that first part. This one is a little fluffier, with EO having a deep chat about their relationship as they cuddle up in the cribs together.**

 **So...enjoy it guys :) xoxo**

* * *

 **Let It Snow**

 **Part 02**

It was dark outside, the snow was still falling, the temperatures had probably dropped into the teens now, and the power had really just gone out in the whole precinct.

 _Shit._

"What the fuck?" Olivia burst out as she sat up quickly. Elliot quickly switched off the movie and put the flight light on his phone before standing up, holding his hand out to Olivia as he did so. Olivia stood up and grabbed his hand, linking her fingers with his and holding onto his arm as they made their way out of the break room. The precinct was plunged into complete darkness apart from the light from Elliot's phone, giving the building a rather creepy feeling considering they were the only two there. They could hear the wind whistling from outside, and the frigid temperatures were already starting to set in even though the heat had only been out for a few minutes.

The buzzing of Elliot's phone caused them both to jump, and Elliot pulled her close to him as he looked at the screen; "It's Cragen, baby."

"I hope he has some good news." She mumbled against his shoulder, snuggling into him while he answered the call; "Stabler."

Olivia listened; their captain was asking if they were still at the precinct to which Elliot explained that they were and that the power had just gone out. Cragen explained that the snow had started to slack, and the road crews would be there within the next couple hours as they were starting to clear some roads as best they could with the cold temperatures. He told them to try their best to hold on and stay warm, and that he would check with them again in the next hour. Elliot thanked him for the update before hanging up, letting out a frustrated sigh as he held his girlfriend close to him. Olivia tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his cheek;

"We'll be out soon, baby; it'll be okay."

"If we aren't frozen by then," he grumbled; "Okay, let's just go grab my hoodie to help you stay warm, then we'll go in the cribs and cuddle up to stay warm."

"Don't you need your hoodie?" She asked as they began walking towards the locker room.

"I'll be fine with my coat, it's okay; I just want you to be warm." He stroked her waist as they entered the dark room, then gave his phone to her while he rummaged through his locker. He whipped out his hoodie and helped her into it, then slammed the door shut before taking his phone again.

The pair then headed back out into the squad room so Olivia could grab her phone as well, then they pulled on their coats. They exchanged a glance, then made their way into the cribs and to the far corner where 'their bunk' was. Elliot pulled the covers back and allowed her to climb in first, then he climbed in with her and pulled the blankets over them. They snuggled into each other completely and shared a kiss, before Elliot then turned his phone light off, once again plunging them into darkness. They were silent as they clung to each other, the only sounds to be heard was that of their breathing as they lay there together, cuddling for warmth yet as a means to protect each other as that was natural for them.

"You know, under any other circumstances, this would be romantic." Elliot spoke after a little while. It had been about an hour since they'd come up, and she had actually almost nodded off as he held her in his arms. His hands had moved into her coat and under the hoodie, allowing him to trace patterns on the bare skin of her back which helped to calm her anxiety.

"It would be," she sighed as she snuggled into him even more, as best she could on the small bed; "Remember the last all night case we worked?"

"The one where we came in here and decided that this was our bunk?" he chuckled, reaching up to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. She nodded, an adorable giggle escaping her lips as she did so.

"Mhm…and we proved exactly why its our bunk when we were in here alone." She leaned in and pecked his lips, smiling as he squeezed her.

"Oh and what a great time that was," he hugged her into him some more as he turned a bit more serious; "You know Liv, sometimes I wonder what the hell you see in me. I'm not exactly easy to deal with sometimes, but you do and now here we are, two years later and still together."

"Actually if you think about it, we've been together twelve years, just actually involved for the last two," she joked, earning a laugh from him; "El, you aren't easy to deal with sometimes, but that's only made me love you more. Do you not realize that your stubborn asshole ways are exactly what attracted me to you?"

"Wow Liv, you have a way with words." He scoffed, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him. She laughed again, sliding a hand up his arm to rest on the side of his face.

"Elliot, listen okay; my past boyfriends – yes this includes Andy and Kurt-"

"And Porter."

"Let that go please, he wasn't my boyfriend."

"Just a federal dick that thought it was okay to ask if you needed a lift home or if you wanted dinner."

Olivia rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his cheek; "And I think he got the answer to his questions when you shoved your tongue down my throat in front of him, so stop being a jealous asshole."

"I just can't stand the federal fuckwad," Elliot grumbled in a childish manner before continuing; "Anyway, sorry…please continue."

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by your prickly ways," she poked his cheek;

"Seriously, there was just something about them – they couldn't bring out that drive and that fight inside of me like you can, and in the short time we were together, when we did fight, they'd concede to make me happy, and I just…I don't know, El; I never liked that; like fight with me and get your point across and then we'll find a common ground, you know. That's what you do to me…that's what you've done from the very beginning. I still remember some of our early cases together, still remember our first fight we had where we couldn't agree for shit, but we found a common ground. Seeing how strong you are standing up for yourself – even if you can be a stubborn fucker – is something that I find really attractive. I mean granted, we've had some shitty situations and we've said things to each other that hurt, but we worked it out eventually and always come back together and that's what I like about us. You're just…it's like you were made especially for me, no matter how you are; every single part of you was made for me, and I love it."

There was silence for a moment, then Olivia felt his lips land on hers. She moaned softly as he squeezed her before pulling away, both of them breathing heavily as their heads rest against one another.

"That was…wow baby…I love you," he whined, hugging her tightly; "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby; my blue eyed knight in shining armor – even though the armor has a couple bullet wounds and knife cuts," she kissed him again before asking; "Now…as for me and you…yeah, I couldn't believe that night when you told me how you felt."

"How could you not have known?"

"I mean I always had my suspicions, but I guess I just thought it all went away after you went home to Kathy and stuff." she shrugged adorably, and Elliot kissed her forehead, stroking her back. He was silent for a moment, contemplating his words for a bit. Them talking was allowing them to forget about the situation they were stuck in, but it was also allowing room to talk about things they barely ever spoke about.

And he was about to bring up something that they literally pushed to the back of their minds.

"Gitano."

He felt her tense up at the name and he continued stroking her back to help calm her down; "Just listen to me, okay?" He felt her nod, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"The hallway, outside the little girl's hospital room – Rebecca – that was her name, remember?"

She nodded again, and he continued;

"You know…in my own weird way, I was trying to tell you that I was in love with you, but I was scared?"

"That's partly why I ran; it was getting really complicated really fast," she cuddled into him some more, shuddering slightly from the cold and the intensity of the conversation they were having, "I can read you, Elliot; hence why I say I had my suspicions, but I guess it was just…we were so confused; we had fought earlier in the day and you were so cold to me, you questioned my abilities-"

"I'm forever sorry about that, you have to know that I never meant it."

"I know, baby; I know," she stroked his cheek; "But yeah…that happened, and then you expected me to risk your life and I couldn't do that, and then outside that room when we were talking; I knew…remember when you said that me and the job were all you had left, and you couldn't take it if you wrecked it?"

He nodded, so she continued; "Do you remember how you were already feeling about your marriage and your family?"

"Like I had wrecked it all."

"Exactly…so when you said that to me, part of me knew you were saying in some weird way that you loved me, but you were scared to act on it and to be honest, I was too; plus you were going through a lot and to be honest, we probably would have screwed it up because we're two stubborn peas in a pod."

Elliot nodded in understanding, before quietly speaking; "I just wish I hadn't driven you away…twice."

"That wasn't you, that was me being completely petrified because I knew if I stayed, we would act on things, and I would screw it up probably and lose you; I didn't wanna wreck things either." She told him.

"You would have never wrecked things; you were always fighting to stick together."

"When the boundary line was set at partnership, babe; you know I sucked at relationships at the time."

"What changed your mind this time then?"

"Chinese food and beer," they laughed at her joke, then she gripped onto him some more as she shuddered; "No…I just, it was the look in your eyes; you were looking at me with this look that I hadn't seen even when you were in the good days of your marriage to Kathy, and besides, I trust you with my life, so I just…I guess I just decided that maybe I could take the leap with you and see what happens."

"Are you glad you took it?" he asked, leaning closer to her again to the point where his breath was ghosting across her face. She nodded, lightly stroking his cheek with her fingers as she whispered;

"So glad."

The two then leaned in and shared a sweet kiss yet again; he slipped his arms around her more and held her while her arm wound around his neck. Their kiss spoke volumes and held years of what ifs and almosts and maybes; it was one of those kisses that felt like the first one all over again, one that made them fall even harder and deeper than they had already fallen. Olivia wasn't scared anymore – she hadn't been scared for a couple years now – and as for Elliot, he was now more than convinced that he had gotten things right this time. They loved each other, they needed each other, they were meshed together, bound by one heart and one soul.

They were everything when they were together.

There was suddenly a click sound and a brightness that could be seen from behind their eyelids, causing them to pull apart and open their eyes properly. Olivia smiled at the sight of the blue eyes she loved so much and reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Nice to see you for the first time in like an hour." She smirked. He let out a laugh and kissed her again, resting his head against hers.

"It's nice to see you too, with those beautiful brown eyes." he tapped her nose before slipping off of the bed. He held out his hand and helped her up, before leading her out of the cribs towards the middle of the squad room. They shed their coats and scarves as the heat kicked in again, then Elliot whipped out his phone to give their captain a call. He talked for a few moments while keeping his arm around Olivia as she perched herself onto her desk. She listened intently as she could hear their captain talking on the other end, and she perked up a bit more when he said that the road crews were nearing the precinct and that they would be out within the hour. Elliot thanked him and promised that he and Olivia were alright, before hanging up the phone and looking at her again.

"Well, we should be out within the next half an hour, or hour tops," he slipped his arms around her more, smiling at her; "No one else I'd rather be trapped in the precinct with though, obviously."

"Ditto, back at you baby." She smirked, snuggling into him for a hug as he squeezed her, running his hands up and down her back. She was the key to his heart; bright brown eyes that kept him grounded, a soul connected to his, with kisses that set his soul on fire. She was _everything_.

He had definitely gotten it right this time, he felt it in his own soul. She had always been the one for him.

Half an hour later, Cragen called again to let them know that the streets and steps outside the precinct were all clear as he had been notified. Olivia and Elliot grabbed their things and flicked off the lights before leaving together, both of them dramatically inhaling as soon as they stepped outside and felt the cold air filter into their lungs. They made their way over to the car lot and slipped into Elliot's SUV, both of them feeling extremely happy to be out of the building and finally free to start their few days off.

"Right now, I think we both need to just go home and take a hot shower or something and get into bed." Olivia spoke, rubbing her hands together as they sat in the vehicle for a bit, waiting for it to heat up properly.

"I agree, and we can get on the road early in the morning and get to the cabin at a decent time," Elliot reached over and took her hand, linking his gloved fingers through hers; "You know, I'm really excited to be spending the holidays with you – again; wouldn't want it any other way, because I love you."

Olivia looked over, smiling at him. Her holidays had only gotten brighter with him and his kids around, and she wanted them to always be like that, for the rest of her life…if possible, of course. There were no other people she'd rather spend the holiday time with than the five angels and their father, her blue eyed Christmas miracle.

She leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss onto his lips before nuzzling her nose against his as she whispered;

"I love you…so much more."

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this second part to the cute little two-shot. Do you want smut or fluff in the next one shot? Let me know! Until next time xoxo ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm here with a new Christmassy one shot finally! This one is set about a year after Elliot has left the force (so maybe around season 14). Olivia is spending Christmas with the Stablers, and Elliot has a special surprise for her that will change their lives forever.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Christmas Rings [ONESHOT]**

Olivia Benson used to hate Christmas.

A bearded guy in a red suit promising children gifts that were damn near impossible, people dressed in glittery green and red and white colors singing songs on the doorsteps, flashing lights twisted into the most obnoxious designs and inflatables of ridiculous characters, an annoyingly tall tree full of flashing lights and shiny bulbs and all that - yeah, she definitely used to hate all of that.

But that was before she had a boyfriend and five almost step kids to spend the day with and buy things for. Shoes, clothes, make up, and video games for the older four, and dinosaurs and ninja turtles and cars and airplanes and other toys for the youngest one.

She smirked to herself as she stood in the doorway to the lounge of the family home, the home where she spent a lot of time with her boyfriend and his youngest son, the five-year-old that she'd had a special bond with since the very day he was born. The little boy was decorating the lounge with his four older siblings, giggling away with them as they threw ornaments and tinsel around while laughing and joking together.

She never ever would've imagined that this would be her future; Christmas with the six people that always had a special place in her heart.

"They're having fun, aren't they?" The deep voice whispered in her ear and a pair of arms slipped around her waist. She nodded, leaning back against him as he kissed her temple.l

"They are, and I just love seeing them so happy," she breathed out before turning around in his arms, allowing her own browns to lock with his blues; "Did you get everything?"

"Clothes and shoes for the older kids - and some stuff for Maureen and Kathleen's apartment - and got everything on Eli's list," he pulled her into him, rubbing her back as he talked quietly; "My credit cards are fucked, but it's worth it."

"Totally worth it," she echoed his sentiments, nodding her head as she relaxed against his chest; "Did Kathy call?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, rolling his eyes; "She's gonna drop by tomorrow to bring their gifts then back to Boston she goes…" he let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the thought of his ex-wife and her selfish behaviors; "I know it's been a year and a half, but I still don't get how she could just leave like that – and to barely say goodbye." He kept his arm around her as he guided her into the kitchen, away from the joyful atmosphere surrounding the children as they continued to decorate the lounge.

"I don't either honey, but it's her loss," Olivia pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "And guess what? Everyone's fine, because they have an awesome Daddy that's still looking out for them, especially Eli."

"Damn right they do, I'll never give up on them," he pulled her close to him, trapping her between the island counter and him; "And they have you, who will never give up on them either."

"Damn right, I would do absolutely anything for those kids," she draped her arms around his neck; "And for their Daddy." She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling against them as he kissed her back. This had been their reality for the last eight months; finally having crossed the line that had been between them for so long. It was her that was there for him and the kids after Kathy decided to up and leave, it was her that held Eli for the first six months after he cried and wondered why his mother just left and didn't seem to care anymore. Olivia was just there through everything and finally, eight months ago, her and Elliot decided to stop dancing around the one thing they'd danced around for almost fourteen years, and finally entered into something so beautiful. When he'd quit the force over a year earlier, she'd had no idea how she would function or go on. However, now she was seeing that it was the best thing for them - he was a different person now that he worked at the police academy and didn't have awful cases looming over his head, and she was only growing stronger as she was pushed to the top of the Special Victims Unit. Their professional chapter may have been closed for a while now, but their personal chapter was open and so much more beautiful than they could have ever imagined.

"Liv!"

Elliot and Olivia pulled apart just as Eli came racing into the kitchen. Elliot watched as his youngest son launched himself at the woman who had been bound to him since day one, and how she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"What's up sweet boy?" she asked, looking down at him. His blue eyes shimmered and he had a grin on his face that matched his father's, something that melted Olivia's heart.

"Come see the tree, Liv, I wanna show you the decorations we added," he tugged her hand before looking up at Elliot; "You too Daddy, come on!"

"Okay buddy, we're coming." Elliot chuckled. He and Olivia made their way through the living room, only for their eyes to go wide as they started at the beautiful, green tree before them. The tree had been decorated with blue and silver tinsel, and with various glittery ornaments of all different color as well as a slew of lights that provided the perfect sparkle to the tree; and the tree only added to the beautifully decorated lounge as well. The other children were standing around smiling at it, and Dickie was holding the glittery silver star in his hand.

"We figured you and Olivia might want to put it on," he smiled, stepping forward; "Celebrate your first Christmas together and the ones to come."

Elliot nodded, taking the star from him before looking at Olivia; "To our first Christmas together."

"And the ones to come." She smiled. The two of them then reached up and placed the star on the top together; the ornament twinkling in the bright lights of the home in the most magical way. Olivia actually got a little teary as she looked up at it before she was then distracted by a little pair of arms that wrapped around her legs. She giggled a bit and scooped Eli up onto her hip, hugging him close to her as he began showing her all the ornaments that he had put on.

And while she was distracted by the little boy, she missed the subtle smiles and smirks that were being shared between the older Stablers and their father. They knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever; they'd helped their father plan everything and tomorrow was going to be perfect; they knew it.

The remainder of the night was spent baking Christmas cookies and watching Christmas films, then Olivia went upstairs to read Eli a bedtime story as she always did whenever she was at the house. He fell asleep after the story – and after Olivia kept talking soothingly to him about _Santa Claus_ and how he needed to relax and sleep so that the jolly man would come bring presents. After he fell asleep, she returned downstairs and chatted with Elliot and the older kids for a while, before they too went to bed as well as they were staying over.

After the older kids were in bed, Elliot and Olivia stayed up for a while, just relaxing together and sipping wine while making out in between. They did manage to calm themselves long enough to finish wrapping and labeling all the gifts, then afterwards, they had a late-night snack of cookies and milk – to keep the magic of Christmas alive for Eli and because the cookies were so tasty. Around three in the morning, the two finally went off to bed in a bid to at least get a few hours of sleep before Eli woke up and began racing through the house with excitement.

"Liv." Elliot quietly spoke as he rolled onto his side. He wrapped her up in his arms and she snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his bare chest as she clung to him.

"Yes baby?"

Elliot squeezed her before kissing her forehead; "I love you."

She tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips; "I love you too."

* * *

The sunlight streamed through a small gap in the curtains just a few hours later, thus hitting Olivia directly in the face and rousing her from her slumber. She groaned slightly and lifted her head from Elliot's chest to look over at the clock. It was just after seven, but she didn't hear anything which indicated that the kids were all still in bed, which was great and gave her an idea.

She quietly moved out of bed and went into the en suite, where she brushed her teeth and washed her face to wake herself up a little more. She then returned to the bedroom and slowly climbed onto Elliot, smirking to herself before pulling his long shirt t-shirt over her head, thus leaving her only in a grey lace bra and matching panties. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, a smirk forming on her lips when she heard him groan and felt his hands move to her back.

"Liv," his voice was laced with sleep, but she could feel his fingertips brushing up and down her spine; "Damn woman, what are you doing?" He groaned when she began rocking her hips against his boxer covered erection; "Fuck…baby…the kids…shit."

"They're still asleep because I don't hear anything," she smirked, trailing her finger down his chest; "It's Christmas, so open your present."

"Damn right I am." He smirked. He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, kissing her neck as she laughed in his ear. He slid his hand up to the front clasp of her bra, his fingers were just mere millimeters from undoing the clasp when suddenly-

A couple knocks followed by a jiggling door knob. "Daddy, Liv – it's Christmas, wake up!"

And just like that, the romantic, sexually charged bubble they'd slipped into was gone.

Elliot quietly groaned before shouting back; "Go ahead downstairs bud, we'll be there in a minute!"

They listened as footsteps ran away from the door before looking at each other, laughing softly at the typicalness of this situation. Olivia then lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss, before pushing him off of her.

"We'll pick this up later." She grumbled as she sat up. He chuckled and pulled her back to him, kissing her cheek a few times before letting her go.

"Yes we will." He smirked.

The two climbed out of bed and got dressed properly; Olivia threw the shirt back on along with a pair of pink flannel pajama bottoms that she had in the drawers, while Elliot threw on a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt. They then headed out of the room and down the stairs, both of them smiling to themselves as they heard the incessant chattering of all five Stabler kids. They headed into the lounge, smirking away as the kids laughed and chatted while wrapping paper flew everywhere. Eli looked up and smiled straight away when he noticed them in the doorway. He jumped up from the floor and raced over, ultimately crashing into Olivia for a hug.

"Liv, look…Santa came; I was good this year and he came and look, I got the big dinosaur I wanted!" He cried, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You're always good, Eli, but Santa must have really read your letter and remembered to get you the things you wanted," she tickled him before looking around at the others; "Merry Christmas guys!"

A jumbled chorus of _'Merry Christmas Liv and Dad'_ sounded from the others as they continued opening their presents. Olivia sat down in the floor with Eli to help tear open some of his toys that were stuck in boxes while Elliot sat on the arm of the couch, chatting away with his kids. He opened his own gifts as well; some clothes, some cologne, a couple new watches and ties, and season passes to see the Yankees, which led to him twirling her around as he hugged her tightly. After helping Eli with most of his toys, Olivia also was able to open her gifts from Elliot and the kids – a couple pajama sets, some perfumes and lotions, and tickets to the theater for quite a few shows. She thanked Elliot and the kids for the lovely presents, though really, she was just so happy to be with them all as family was the most important thing this time of year.

She had only just gone back to helping Eli open more toys when her attention was captured by Elliot, whom had joined her on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled, thus missing the grin that Eli had just given his older siblings as the little boy was also in on the surprise.

"Come to help us defeat these damn boxes that are holding the toys hostage?" She wondered.

"I mean I will, but we have something else to give you; well…I do, they all just helped me pick it out." He stammered slightly, giving her a nervous smile. She raised an eyebrow and put the box down before turning to him properly, her eyes searching his as she tried to get a read on him.

"You haven't looked this scared since the night you asked me on an actual date," she teased, stroking her hand down his arm; "What did you get me? Is it stupidly expensive? Am I gonna have to kick your ass?"

The kids were all laughing while Elliot dragged his hand down his face; "Woman, be serious please – I'm nervous as fuck."

"Jesus," Olivia muttered with an eye roll before turning to the kids; "Guys, help your old man out – what has he gotten me? What did you guys help him pick out?"

"A really nice gift that we hope you'll love." Lizzie replied.

"And you aren't allowed to cry when you open it." Dickie added.

"It's quite a beautiful present; Dad needed us to help make sure it was perfect for you." Maureen spoke up.

"We think you'll like it, but just please don't kick his ass." Kathleen chimed in. Olivia looked around at them all before focusing her gaze on Eli, who was looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Eli are you and your brother and sisters and your Daddy gonna make me cry with the present?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope not, because it's supposed to be a happy present," Eli replied before looking up at his father; "Daddy, can I give it to her now?"

"Yeah buddy, go on." Elliot replied. Eli clapped his hands excitedly before reaching behind some other presents, which was where the gift was hidden. He pulled out a small cubed shaped box that was wrapped in glittery blue paper and a bright green bow, and Elliot's familiar handwriting was on the tag; _To Olivia._

Olivia took the box into her hand and thanked them all, though her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest as she had an idea of what could be in this box. Still, she tore the paper off and flipped the lid open, and when she caught sight of the item that was shining back at her, tears slipped down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh man, she's crying." Dickie groaned, perching himself on the coffee table. Eli shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, Liv." He whispered. She giggled a bit and wrapped an arm around the little boy, pressing a kiss into his curls.

"Happy tears guys, I promise," she assured them all before looking up at Elliot, "Are you…are you serious?"

"I am," he tucked some of her hair behind her ear;

"I love you; I've loved you for a long time and in the last eight months, I've loved you even more than I ever thought possible. Fourteen years we've known each other, we just have been official for the last eight months; you know all my mistakes and missteps, you know the bad things and the good things; you're my confidante and best friend, my partner for life...and I just...I want you – for the rest of my life. You really make me happy Liv, and I want to make sure this beautiful smile stays on that face for the rest of our days…so just…"

He stopped and took the box from her, before lifting the beautiful princess cut diamond ring from its cushion;

"Baby please, will you marry-"

He hadn't even finished asking before she suddenly crashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Elliot wrapped his own arms around her and gave her a squeeze before pulling away.

He pecked her lips then whispered; "Was that a yes?"

She nodded, sniffling as she whispered back; "Yes baby, I'll marry you."

Cheers echoed throughout the lounge as all the kids hugged each other while Elliot and Olivia fell into another loving embrace on the floor. They pulled apart after a few moments, allowing Elliot to slide the ring onto her left ring finger before they then fell into a hug again. The kids all piled up in the floor with them, hugging them as well as they all collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"She's gonna be a Stabler!" Kathleen burst out. Olivia chuckled before looking at Elliot, smiling.

"I'm gonna be a Stabler."

And with that, they fell into another kiss as the others laughed around them; the happiness closing around them as the magic of Christmas filtered throughout the home, creating the most beautiful, joyful atmosphere.

* * *

 ** _Anddddd that's another one-shot completed. This was just cute and fluffy and adorable; so I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a pretty long one shot...whew. Anyway, this is set in season 12. It's Christmas Eve and Elliot and Olivia are forced to be on a stakeout together. However, the stakeout allows them to finally talk about that 'thing' that's been brewing between them, which leads to the boundary becoming nonexistent and them doing something that will change them, forever.**

 **Smutty towards the end.**

 **Please enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Cold Nights & Stakeouts [ONESHOT]**

"Elliot, Olivia - my office, now!"

The two detectives looked up from their paperwork, both of them with matching grim expressions on their faces. It was Christmas Eve, it was bad enough that they were working and bad enough that they'd been fighting all day due to his irritable mood and the case they were working - for which they'd run out of leads - and now they were being called into the office. They figured it was about their latest fight they'd had about half an hour earlier which resulted in them simply sitting at their desks, doing paperwork for other cases and not talking to each other; so, they stood up and slowly trudged into the office. Cragen nodded for Elliot to close the door which he did before sitting on the chair in front of the desk, while his partner remained standing against the wall.

"I'm sorry that you two are stuck here on Christmas Eve; it was your turn." Cragen apologized. The two of them simply shrugged; Elliot mumbled something about it being alright while Olivia replied with "Not like I had anything to do anyway."

"Well still, I'm sorry," Cragen told them before continuing; "I'm sorry to two of you are in bad moods, and sorry I'm about to ruin them some more - but I need you two on an overnight stake out of Marcus Kelvin's place."

The detectives simply groaned; Olivia uttered a curse word while Elliot replied with; "What the hell, Cap? I mean he's a jackass, but do you really think he's part of a sex trafficking ring?"

"That's what I want you two to find out," Cragen leaned back in his chair; "We have eyewitnesses that put him at the casino every night during the week, and our two vics that told us that's where they came into contact with him and their johns; so you two...sit on his place, see if he leaves and if he leaves, follow him."

Olivia arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him; "And if he doesn't leave all night?"

"Then it'll just be a good opportunity for you two to get along," Cragen frowned at them both; "You two have done nothing but fight for the last week, especially today, and I'm fucking sick of it; so, get your heads out of your asses and stop being so stubborn. On that stake out tonight, sort it the fuck out."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a glance, before sighing and nodding in sync; "Yes sir."

"Thank you," he waved them off; "Dismissed."

The two turned and headed out of the office, both of them rolling their eyes. Olivia sat down at her desk and began massaging her temples, while Elliot grabbed his coat and walked out of the squad room. She looked up as he was leaving, and she rolled her eyes.

Well...tonight was certainly going to be a fucking treat, wasn't it?

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the city - and the temperatures had fallen well below the freezing point. It was past ten o'clock and the streets weren't even that busy because due to it being Christmas Eve, everyone had pretty much settled in and if they hadn't, they were all in the upper part of Manhattan at the shops, fighting to get the last of the gifts they probably should have gotten ages ago.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in their sedan; parked in front of a vacant lot, across the street - diagonally - from the residence of Marcus Kelvin, a suspect on the latest case they were working, the one of which that had the dynamic duo at each other's throats.

The case was stressing them out, and they always fought when they were stressed. But Elliot's moods lately had been bordering on irritable and pissed off. His actions and behaviors were pissing Olivia off constantly, and she was probably about one more fight away from giving him a black eye. Usually she wouldn't flinch at his temper, but he had been taking things out on her lately and she was sick of it. She didn't know what was going on with him, and each time she geared up to ask him what was up, they ended up fighting before she had the chance to ask thus resulting in her being too pissed off to even think about asking him what was wrong.

She was annoyed that they were trapped together in this car tonight, and Elliot was annoyed too.

He knew deep down that he had been a little unbearable lately. With the divorce looming over him and the fact that his now ex-wife Kathy had taken Eli and the twins - and had flown Kathleen and Maureen - to Chicago to spend Christmas with her folks, even though she had known it was his time to take little Eli and the seventeen-year-old twins for the Christmas holiday, he was pissed off constantly. He had been unbearable at work and with Olivia being around him constantly, she usually got the brunt end of his anger. They had been fighting constantly lately - about this case and about all the other fucking stupid things - and he knew he was probably a fight away from receiving a black eye from his partner. He hated himself for being so mean to her, and he was desperately trying to contain things before he pushed her away.

It would probably help if he would just open his mouth and talk to her now. But no...they were just sitting in the car, watching the residence across the street and not talking to each other.

Elliot would be lying if he said he didn't miss her talking to him about whatever.

Olivia would be lying if she said she didn't miss him talking to her about whatever.

There was so much to say, so much that had built up between them over the course of nearly thirteen years. They knew exactly what it was - they knew what had brewed between them, but they would never talk about it. The excuse had once been his marriage, but with that gone, the excuse was now their friendship and partnership - something they didn't want to ruin. They talked like friends and they fought; this kept each other at arm's length and ignored what was between them.

But ignoring the fire didn't extinguish it. It continued to grow, and it was suffocating them. They had a choice; extinguish it, or let it consume them in a beautiful way.

They ignored it.

Olivia shivered slightly, rubbing her hands up and down her NYPD coat covered arms. Her movements captured Elliot's attention and he glanced over at her. Her eyes were fixated on the apartment building across from them, but he could also tell by the change in her breathing that she knew he was staring at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his voice being soft and tranquil as these were the first words he'd spoken a couple hours. She paused for a second before nodding her head.

"Yeah."

He reached into the backseat and grabbed the emergency blanket from the floor, before whipping it open and tucking it around her; "There you go."

She simply stared at him for a second - surprised by the gesture - before responding; "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, giving her a soft smile. She nodded before focusing her gaze back on the building across the street, furrowing her brow as she watched the window to the apartment of their suspect. Elliot bit his lip as he watched her for a second before looking out the window again. The tension was far too thick, and it left this annoying, awkward atmosphere hanging around them. He hated it, and he knew that it would start with him - he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow; "What?"

"I um...I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face; "I've been really unbearable lately, and you don't deserve any of my shit...I'm sorry for just being an ass and taking things out on you."

"El, don't apologize; we fight like this all the time, both say shit we don't mean, and this isn't the first time you've taken your shit out on me and I haven't exactly been the nicest person either lately," she glanced at him; "It's fine."

"It's not fine, Liv; you don't deserve it."

"Elliot, don't worry," she gave him a small smile, nudging him; "But you can make it up to me by buying me breakfast in the morning; if nothing pops tonight of course."

"Deal...deal," he chuckled a bit; "Forgive me?" He held his fist out to her. She chuckled a bit and knocked her own fist against his.

"Only if you forgive me for being a bitch too?"

"You weren't a bitch, Liv; you were just fed up with me and my shit, which I understand," he gave her a handsome smile as he gazed at her sparkling brown eyes; "Listen, I'll do one better - buy you food all week; whatever meals we get to eat between this fucking ridiculous schedule."

"It's a deal..." she laughed before pausing to yawn, "Damn I'm tired." She chuckled a bit before continuing; "Seriously though - talk to me; what's going on?"

Elliot sighed, running his hand down his face; "Well you already know about Kathy leaving me again - obviously; but um...we didn't exactly work it out this time."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, and Elliot continued;

"We've been divorced about six weeks, and I'm already paying child support and spousal support and all that, and we have a custody agreement for the twins and Eli - more so for Eli because he's only three whereas the twins are almost eighteen so they can make choices - but anyway, custody agreement for that but she keeps going back on it, making demands about when I can see my kids and all that. I don't want to get the courts involved again, and it's been alright when Dick gets the car and just brings Eli over when he and Lizzie come to see me, but it's just frustrating sometimes. Like example - the only reason I wasn't exactly raising hell about working tonight was because she's taken Eli and the twins to Chicago, and paid for Maureen and Kathleen to fly out too, knowing damn well that even though they were all set to spend time with me over the holidays too, that they couldn't say no as she had already paid for plane tickets and couldn't get that money back. She's just pissing me off, Liv."

Olivia's eyes went wide. Elliot hadn't told her any of this before now so the fact that it was all coming out was shocking. They had been so wrapped up in work and their own things, that they barely talked anymore, and he just hadn't told her about this. Now, things made sense; he had started to become a little annoying about six weeks ago, and it had just gotten worse over the weeks.

Kathy - always the root of the problem.

Olivia placed a comforting hand on his arm, giving him a sympathetic look; "Oh El...I'm so sorry; whys she being like this? I mean, I get it you guys weren't happy and all that but to do that when you're trying to maintain a relationship with your kids - especially your toddler?"

"She's being spiteful because she thinks I ran straight to you; thinks we've had some magical affair going on for years."

Olivia's eyes went wide for a second, before she then rolled them and shook her head. She and Elliot had been the subject of rumors for years - from colleagues in the unit, from other cops, from Kathy herself - but really, Olivia thought Kathy had moved past that. The fact that this was coming up yet again, and because of such that she was keeping the kids away - it was pissing Olivia off.

"Jesus Christ, she's a...piece of work," she sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose; "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Be my guest, maybe she'll listen to you or something," he chuckled and shook his head; "I'm sick of her shit, honestly."

"I'm just amused by the fact that she's once again on this affair thing," Olivia scoffed as she focused her gaze on their suspects building again, "She's been on it for years; she's so...I know she doesn't really care for me me but fuck it's annoying to constantly be accused of this."

"It's annoying that she's always accusing us; I've told her time and time again that I nor you would ever do that, but you know she never believed shit I said, so whatever," Elliot breathed out, shaking his head; "Anyway, it'll work out...I'm just so sorry though for being an asshole, and sorry she's tangling you in this mess again."

"You're always an asshole so nothing new," she joked; "But no, seriously don't worry; whatever she says doesn't faze me." She shrugged before looking at the apartment building again, furrowing her brow; "Can this prick make a move before I fucking freeze to death? This damn coat nor blanket are keeping me as warm as my bed would."

"It's well below freezing out here; I'm just thankful it's not snowing," he spoke as he draped an arm across the back of her seat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just cold," she chuckled a bit as she glanced at him; "So...think we can tell Cragen we successfully sorted our shit?"

"I think we can tell him that; he'll be happy." Elliot replied with a chuckle. The silence fell over them for a moment as they seemed to contemplate what to say next. She was still looking at the apartment building, but he was glancing at her now then. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, and her brown locks flowed downwards and spilled over her shoulders. Her brown eyes shimmered in the street lights. She looked so beautiful, and so strong and fearless.

His partner was a goddess - he had known it for a long time, and now he was free to look. Olivia was all tight pants and fitted blouses and long hair and sparkly eyes and wide smiles. She was sunshine when happy, a storm when pissed off, a faster trigger finger when those she cared about – her partner or colleagues – were in danger. She was a voice of reason, she was lavender and vanilla, she was minty toothpaste and spearmint gum.

She was also perky breasts and curves and long legs that were hugged by fitted blouses and tight pants.

She may have carried herself as one of the boys – the shop talk, the beer chugging, the running the streets as a member of New York's finest – but she was _all_ woman, and that definitely didn't get past Elliot.

But she was also a confidante, a friend, a piece of Elliot – something he needed to survive. She was emotional dependence and mutual reliance.

She was like oxygen he needed to breathe – and he could finally admit that.

' _Does she ever think about us?'_

"What?"

He blinked and looked at her; she was looking at him with her eyebrow arched. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but she spoke up first; "Does who think about what?"

His eyes went wide; his thought had been external – _shit._

He couldn't play it off. Her eyes were staring into his soul; she could read him like a book, so he couldn't at all play this off.

With a deep breath and a shit load of dignity that he hoped wouldn't be lost after he spilled his heart out, he spoke up; "You…do you ever think about…about us?"

He could tell that she was taken aback, he could tell that she knew what he meant. She took a breath, and Elliot knew that she was about to try and play it off;

"Course I do; I think about our incredible friendship and how lucky I am to have you – even when you piss me off."

"Olivia." he groaned slightly. He glanced at their radio and was lucky that it was switched off; nobody needed to hear the long overdue conversation that they were about to have. This conversation was twelve years in the making, and since they were stuck here together, they were about to have it.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't do that," he sighed slightly when she lowered her gaze to her lap and shook her head, "We're stuck here, my thought became external, so we might as well talk about it."

"Why complicate things when they're fine, Elliot?"

"Who said that talking about it would _complicate_ anything?"

"Won't it, though?" she fired back, her brow furrowing as she looked at him; "Elliot, come on…you and I both know what happened the last time when we became aware of whatever this was."

"Yeah, you ran…to Computer Crimes then to Oregon."

Her brow furrowed, he glared back at her. They were stepping into dangerous waters, but there was no going back now. They were probably going to fight again, but everything was being laid out in the open whether they wanted it to be or not.

"You raised hell because _you_ ran to save me instead of that boy, then _you_ expected me to take a shot that would have put your life at risk, then you fucking come around and tell me that we can't be partners if we're gonna choose each other over the job? What if the fuck did you expect me to do? Stay there and let you treat me like shit some more?"

"So, you left and didn't say anything?"

"Why would I have bothered? You didn't seem to give a fuck when you were making me feel like shit after that case."

"Look," Elliot held up his hand in an attempt to deescalate this before it went any further; "I'm sorry; for all of that – you know I am, I've said it a million times. That time…that was a fucking complicated time…" he sighed slightly, running his hand over his face;

"My marriage had failed, and it was like I was losing everyone; my wife and family, and then my best friend. I never meant to drive you away; I just wanted to keep the boundaries in place because you and the job really were all I had left, and if we had crossed the line, I would have lost you – Cragen would've split us up or I would have screwed up and lost you completely; I couldn't do that."

He then turned to look at her; "I never meant to drive you away…but, did you know then? Did you know what I meant?"

"Yeah, I knew exactly what you were trying to tell me and that's partly why I ran; partly because you really had hurt my feelings, and then it was getting complicated and it wasn't meant to be like that – not with you," She shook her head, pushing the blanket away from her arms before resting one of her elbows on the side of the door, "Christ El, you're not supposed to be complicated; you're supposed to be the safest, most stable part of my life."

"Well back at you, because it was never meant to be complicated with you," he let out a chuckle, turning his attention back to the apartment they were watching; "But fuck, Liv…it was always complicated wasn't it? After you came back from Computer Crimes, after you came back from Oregon; it was always complicated."

Her expression softened, and she let out a breath as she too focused her gaze on the apartment; "And we tiptoed around each other. That night after the Sennet case when we finally talked, we made up but we…we didn't acknowledge it; we just went back to how it was before."

"And then I made the mistake…" he sighed, and he could instantly feel her gaze on him; "Not saying my son is a mistake because I love him with everything in me, but…I should have never done that."

Olivia chewed her lip for a bit, before replying; "She tried to push me into your arms, you know? I think she knew all along?"

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, and she elaborated; "Kathy."

His brow furrowed; "What are you talking about?"

"I never told you this because there was never a point, not after you signed the papers on your own," Olivia shrugged; "But…during the Sennet case, it was after we'd had yet another fight-"

"We fought that whole case." He let out a chuckle. She nodded, chuckling a bit as well.

"Yeah, we did…" she sighed before continuing, "Anyway, she called me, and I thought she wanted you, but she asked me to meet her in the park. I did, and she wanted me to convince you to sign the divorce papers. She told me that you couldn't move on unless you were on solid ground, and that I gave you stability."

She fiddled with the sleeve of her coat; "I really had forgotten about it, and then you said you signed the papers and that's when I remembered, but there was no need to bring it up."

"Why didn't you-"

"We were fighting the whole time, I was hardly gonna make a move when I was still trying to figure out whether or not you hated me."

"Olivia, my God woman," Elliot ran his hand down his face before suddenly grabbing hold of her wrist in the gentlest manner, "Don't you know that I could never _ever_ hate you?"

She swallowed hard, staring intently at him; "Why did you hesitate to tell me that Kathy was pregnant? Why did you stall on going home?"

His blues poured into the brown orbs, his voice was no higher than a whisper; "Honest answer?"

"Please." She whispered back. He paused for a second, before responding;

"That night I went to her, I wanted you – I thought about _you_ the whole time; hell…Olivia I almost said your name…but we were complicated, and I thought you didn't want me anymore. But then, she kept wanting to know if I was coming home and I stalled; I didn't know how to tell her I didn't want to come home, that I wanted to just move on. When I figured it out, it was too late – she was pregnant, and she needed me to come home, and I didn't have a choice."

He shook his head, sighing;

"I stalled on going home because she wasn't my home anymore; _you_ were my home, and I hesitated on telling you that she was pregnant because…because…fuck…it felt like I had cheated on you."

He turned his head to look at her, his thumb gently stroking her wrist just under the clasp of her watch;

"I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted you, I was scared…and then _that_ happened and I went home, but you have to know that no matter what, it was always _you;_ it was always you, Liv; and that's why I'm fucking glad this divorce is done – no going back this time."

Olivia was frozen. She had expected this answer, but to actually hear the words was something else. Elliot Stabler – her longtime partner – had really just admitted that he'd wanted her. She had always known there was something between them – something that went beyond the partnership and friendship, something so deep that it was almost blinding and probably a little reckless; but something they refused to acknowledge. They had both been scared, but damn it all now; it was on the line, and there was no need to be scared anymore.

She searched his eyes; this was all him – the raw, honest, truth.

"How long?"

"Honest answer again?"

She nodded, staring into his eyes. He stared back into hers as another raw, honest truth escaped his lips; "Since May of ninety-nine – one year after we became partners."

"That was eleven years ago."

"I know that."

She bit her lip, flicking her gaze between his hand on her wrist and his eyes; "What if I said that I've felt the same way for just as long?"

He eyed her; she was telling the raw, honest truth now as well, and it made his heart soar. She turned in her seat, curling a leg under her while leaning her elbow on the center console. They were forgetting about their stakeout, forgetting about the fact that they were meant to be watching for their suspect. All that mattered was this moment and the conversation that they were having.

"What if I said that it drove me crazy to be away from you – even if I did think I was doing the right thing? What if I told you that when you told me Kathy was pregnant, my heart shattered, and I thought I had lost my chance with you? What if I told you that I never stopped wanting you, and that I'm fucking glad this divorce is final because it was driving me insane to see you tied down to someone else?"

She lifted her hand to his cheek, staring intently into his eyes as she spoke;

"What if I told you that I was – and still am – in love with you?"

His eyes darkened.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping her jaw;

"What if I told you that I was – and still am – in love with you too?"

Bullseye.

Without even another word, the two leaned in – their lips met in the middle, and it was a like a million fireworks went off; twelve-years' worth of fireworks were exploding around them, sending their hearts racing. His hand wound into her hair and her hand slipped further around him, her nails digging into the back of his neck as their tongues twisted together, soft breathy moans escaping their lips as they kissed. Elliot's other hand found itself on her coat, curling around the fabric of the material as he desperately tried to get her closer. They knew they needed to stop this. They needed to finish work and talk a little more over breakfast in the morning.

She pulled away after a few moments and stared at him as he stared back, both of them breathing heavily.

"We should be watching…"

"Yeah…"

They continued to watch each other for a moment.

Suddenly, their lips had met again and this time, there was no stopping them. He pulled her until she was across the center console and was now straddling his hips. He pushed the seat back some to give them more room, before his hands returned to her hips. This was certainly not how he'd imagined their first time, but hell, there was no stopping them at all right now.

"Baby are you sure?" he pulled away for a few moments, enough to ask her. She gazed into his eyes, nodding her head.

"I'm sure," she pecked his lips; "I know this isn't ideal, but…dammit Elliot…I want you."

He kissed her again as they both began shrugging out of the coats, tossing them into the passenger seat. His lips landed on her neck as he undid her jeans while she pulled his sweatshirt off his shoulders, tossing it aside before pulling the t-shirt off of him as well. He helped her out of her own thermal shirt and camisole before gasping at the sight of her in only just a black lace bra, which was barely containing her perky breasts. He kissed over her breasts, teasing her nipples through the thin fabric as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She slid her hands down and undid his jeans, before tugging them slightly along with his boxers, freeing his hardness from the confines of cotton and denim. He slipped his own hand into her jeans and pushed the lace fabric aside, before plunging two fingers into her tight, wet heat. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as the thick digits stretched her, giving her the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck." She mumbled, biting her lip as she looked down at him. He flicked his wrist, pumping his fingers in and out while his thumb swiped over her clit.

"You're so tight, baby," he smirked, kissing her collarbone as he continued to move his fingers, "And wet…fuck…all for me?"

"All for you," she rocked against his hand, gasping when he curled and moved faster; "Oh fuck…Elliot."

"That's it, just let it go," he licked up her neck before moving his lips to her ear; "Cum for me, Liv."

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as she came undone; the orgasm tore through her, sending shockwaves all throughout her body and causing her body to shake with release. He smirked as he pumped his fingers a few more times, before finally removing them from her body as she gripped onto his shoulders for leverage. He smirked and pushed her jeans and panties further down before pulling her closer.

There was no going back after this, and they didn't even care.

They didn't want to go back.

She lowered herself onto him, gasping when she felt him filling her to the hilt and stretching her tightness. Elliot groaned at how tight she was and how she fit around him so perfectly, like she was made just for him.

Perfect. No matter the circumstances, this was perfect.

She began rocking against him, groaning and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Neither of them gave a damn about work at the moment, all that mattered as this moment right now; the feeling of her moving up and down his length, and the feeling of his strong hands on his hips which held her in place as he thrust upwards into her, while his lips teased her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. The windows were fogged due to their heavy breathing, but again, they didn't care.

They just wanted each other.

Elliot hit a particularly sensitive spot inside and she let out a shriek of pleasure as her nails dug into him. He smirked and thrust harder, causing her to scream again as she held him. She moved her hips faster against him, her eyes rolling as she lost herself in pleasure. Twelve years of pent up sexual frustration between them had led to this moment; it wasn't exactly ideal, but it was the start of something – they both knew it.

He could feel her tightening around him and he groaned; they were both growing closer with each passing moment, with each movement of their hips. She had her face buried into his neck as she continued rocking faster against him, while he held her tightly as he thrust up and down inside of her.

"Oh god Elliot…yes!" she let out a scream, digging her nails into his shoulders. He smirked and thrust faster and harder through her tightness, grunting slightly before whispering to her;

"Let go, baby."

She threw her head back and screamed out _'Elliot'_ ; her body was shaking intensely with release, her muscles contracting around his hard length repeatedly. He groaned as the intensity of her orgasm set off his own which led to him firing off inside of her as he gripped her hips. She let out another scream before resting against her, her body still shaking as she gripped onto him. He wrapped his arms around her some more, rubbing her back gently as they both tried to come down from their high.

Then…nothing was to be heard but heavy breathing.

She lifted her head, then pressed a sweet but tender kiss onto his lips. He dragged his hands up her back and wound them in her hair, kissing her back before pulling away, resting his head against hers.

"We need to talk."

"We do, but we can later," she kissed him again; "Just know that I'm not running away from this; I'm never running away from you again."

"Good, because I won't let you run anyway," he pressed yet another kiss to her lips, tucking some of her hair behind her ear; "Get dressed baby, before you get cold."

"Shit, I forgot where we were." She chuckled a bit. She lifted herself off of him, hissing at the loss of contact. She shuffled back over into the passenger seat and readjusted her jeans while he did the same, then the two put their shirts and coats back on. They stole glances at each other and chuckled every now and then; their lips were swollen, and their faces were flushed, giving indication as to what had just happened.

Thank God nobody was around to see it.

"Thank God we didn't miss him," Elliot spoke up, capturing her attention again; "Just saw the bastard go by the window; he's still in there."

"So, this stakeout really could be for nothing?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, could be," he looked over at her, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon, and we can head to bed."

"Together?" she smirked. He chuckled, nodding his head as he leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her face as he whispered; "Together, baby."

She smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before gasping slightly as she caught sight of the time on the watch on his wrist. She then looked back at him again, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

This was the beginning of something great.

She pressed yet another kiss to his lips before whispering; "Merry Christmas, El; I love you."

He chuckled a bit at the words, his heart soaring with happiness. He ran his fingers through the brunette locks before kissing her again, feeling like a million fireworks were once again going off inside of his heart.

"Merry Christmas, baby; I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Anddd that was another one-shot. I hope you guys are enjoying these, and please leave some feedback! I'll try and get another one up soon, I promise you! Until next time...I love you xoxo_**


End file.
